It's Hard to Dance With a Devil On Your Back
by Maleighe
Summary: Larry Stylinson!AU. One Direction fanfiction. Louis works at a crisis shelter. Harry was in an abusive relationship. Better summary inside, I swear.
1. The beginning

"_I just want to help you!" Louis shouted, running his hands through his hair._

"_You can help me by just forgetting about me! You don't deserve someone who's broken, Lou!" I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out of here. I did the first thing I could think of. _

_I ran._

Larry Stylinson!AU. Louis works at a crisis shelter. Louis doesn't know why, but something about the new boy that catches his attention, almost seeming familiar. Little does he know, Harry has sworn off love after his last relationship that turned abusive. Can he help Harry to believe in love again, or is it too late?

AN: Hello! So this is kinda just a short prologue, just to get the story set. No, Louis does not make an appearance in this chapter. You'll see a little glimpse of him in the next one. These first few chapters are just to set the background and the plot and everything out. And I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out because it's the end of school so work is piling up. I'm trying to write the whole story first so I don't abandon it, but I decided to give you this for now Enjoy, and let me know what you think

I crept up to our apartment door, hoping he was already asleep for the night. God knows what would happen if he was up waiting for me.

I decided to just go for it and open the door all at once, like ripping off a Band-Aid. You just need to do it all at once and face the consequences after.

And tonight just wasn't one of my nights.

I looked to the couch to find him sitting awake. He looked angry. I prayed to whoever was out their listening that he would be kind tonight and let me go. I was still trying to cover bruises and marks from last week.

He gets up off the couch and strides over towards me. As he gets closer, I can smell the alcohol on his breath, making the situation worse. Luck wasn't on my side tonight. I opened my mouth to explain where I had went, hoping to avoid any conflict and just go into our room for a round of drunk, meaningless sex. He didn't bother listening.

He grabbed my hair, throwing me to the floor. He stood over top of me, getting right in my face. He must have been screaming at me, but I couldn't hear. All I could see was his face getting angrier and angrier at each passing second. But I was too numb to respond. I wasn't even sure why I was still in the relationship.

And it all decided to hit me tonight.

I could tell he was hitting me, but I just let it happen. It seemed as if I was frozen in time, but he was in fast forward.

_Slap_

_Punch_

_Scratch_

_Kick_

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even feel the knife, as he lodged it into my shoulder. I felt the blood trickle down my shoulder. I lay down on my side, curled into a ball, just waiting for the unconsciousness to hit.

But before that could happen, I heard footsteps enter. More shouting happened as I felt myself being lifted from my position on the floor. The stranger jostled the knife in my shoulder, causing me to involuntarily wince. I tried to open my eyes to see who was carrying me, and the last thing I saw before passing out was the police badge right next to my face.


	2. Hospitals just suck

**"**_**I just want to help you!" Louis shouted, running his hands through his hair.**_

**"**_**You can help me by just forgetting about me! You don't deserve someone who's broken, Lou!" I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out of here. I did the first thing I could think of.**_

_**I ran.**_

**Larry Stylinson!AU. Louis works at a crisis shelter. Louis doesn't know why, but something about the new boy that catches his attention, almost seeming familiar. Little does he know, Harry has sworn off love after his last relationship that turned abusive. Can he help Harry to believe in love again, or is it too late?**

**AN: OMG I'M SO SORRY. Life happened and I abandoned everything SORRY. But here I am, almost a year later, UPDATE w00t. But like I feel horrible and understand if you stop reading. I'll just go hide in a corner and ugly sob. Here's a filler. This probably sucks but YOLO. But okay here enjoy and BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

I dreamed of a boy.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but I didn't care. I was having a better time in my own dreams then in reality.

It was a reoccurring dream, over and over throughout the period of unconsciousness. I would be falling, or in some type of danger, and at the last second, he would save me. And then, he'd always whisper something. Something, I never caught as my vision faded back to black. Then the dream would start over. Did my life just suck or what?

I guess it was worth it, though. The boy was very beautiful, having eyes of beautiful blue, and floppy brown hair. Every time he saved me, he had this gorgeous smile to die for, and it made me feel all warm inside. And now, I sound like a prepubescent little girl to all of you, but I honestly don't care. These dreams made me the happiest I've been in a while.

After a few more rounds of these dreams, I felt the heaviness of my eyelids start to fade. Then, a few more rounds of dreams, and I was opening my eyes. The room was bright around me, seeming too bright to be real. And then, I uttered the first thing that came to my mind, and god was it cliché, "Am I in heaven?" Except, it came out more like "AmIinheaven?" due to what I assumed was pain medication circulating through my body.

I heard a chuckle come from the doctor as I became aware as to why I was loopy on pain medication. My shoulder. Now the events of that night came back to me, flashing throughout my mind. I winced a bit, the doctor taking that as a sign that I needed more medication, quickly injecting more into the IV attached to my hand. Once he finished, he started to explain what all happened and what would continue to happen once I was out of this shithole.

The doctor told me that the neighbors had heard our fight and had called the police since it hadn't been the first time they heard screaming from our apartment. The police arrived a few moments after I was stabbed in the shoulder by my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, and that they had stitched up my shoulder, which I would need physical therapy for. After the police came, they took me here, which caught me up to the present. Apparently I had been out for a couple days. But really, the only thing that I missed was some new celebrity in some new scandal, same old thing.

It wasn't a surprise that no one showed up to come visit me. I had no friends thanks to my ex-boyfriend and how controlling he was, my dad had left a while ago and cut off contact when I came out, and my mum probably didn't even know anything had happened because she doesn't live around here. I decided I should call her once I get back to my apartment, but that wasn't the doctor's plan.

Since I shared that apartment with my ex-boyfriend, I couldn't go back because of police orders, causing me to have no place to live. And because I didn't have enough money to buy a place, they decided they were going to ship me to a crisis center so that I could recover, get therapy, and have a place to stay.

I decided my life was already horrible, so how much more horrible could it get?

Little did I know that my life was just about to become the opposite of horrible. Things were about to look up for me, I just didn't know it yet


End file.
